


Possessive

by Constance_Lirit



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Lirit/pseuds/Constance_Lirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pein x Lokier (OC) - Pein has began to realise that Lokier is not as young as she once was, and Lokier finds annoying the leader can have some strange consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

Tick, tock, tick, tock. From one side, and then to the other, Lokier watched the hand on the clock above her circle its face. The tower which her, Pein and Konan resided in was quiet, with only the heavy rain outside and the clock above her to break the silence. She had watched her movie collection in its entirety twice over in the space of a week, and there was nothing for her to do now but sit waiting for something to happen. Hardly any Akatsuki members came here, and when they did they simply handed in their mission scrolls and then left just as swiftly. No time for a chat, no time for a snack. Letting a deep sigh part her lips the young woman then tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling instead, a small thrust of air parting her lips to blow her white fringe out of the way. Hearing footsteps the young woman tilted her head back further and examined the Akatsuki’s profound leader with an air of lackluster, while he simply loomed over her for a moment or two and then glanced at the black screen of the television.  
“If you’ve nothing to do then I have some work for you in my office.” the ginger uttered, causing her to sigh and pout slightly as she slumped to her feet. Re-stacking shelves and arranging books seemed like an action packed mission right now, when she was certain the idea of it should have felt like going to watch paint dry. Walking down the corridor with him Lokier was set the task of going through boxes and putting books on the shelf above her, a simpler task than she had imagined. From time to time she would examine the back of Pein’s head as he worked, her eyes and head flicking away when he turned to see why the sound of working had stopped behind him. Taking a moment to open one of the books Lokier scanned it quietly before shutting it and putting it away.   
“ _In a puddle by the trail flips its tiny tail, just like a great big whale but smaller than a snail. It's a pollywog in a bog, swims under soggy logs. One day he'll be a frog, pollywog in a bog_.” Lokier hummed to herself, sliding another book up onto the shelf before unfolding the box so it could be stored for further use. “I’m done.” she then spoke, rather disappointed that she had nothing to do once more.  
“Good.” he responded whilst she glanced under her armpit and furrowed her nose. Peeping over his shoulder the young woman crept closer, his hand only faltering when the ends of her hair started to tickle his ear.  
“What are you doing?” he asked, shifting his head ever so slightly to the side so that he could look at her properly when he turned it.  
“Seeing what you’re doing.” Lokier answered, putting her chin onto his shoulder.  
“Are you that bored?” the leader asked, attempting to go back to work with their heads pressed together lightly.  
“I wish Deidara lived with us, then I’d have someone to keep me occupied.” the nin uttered in thought.   
“Why’s that?” the leader asked.  
“He’s pretty good looking.” she admitted, grinning at Pein.

Feeling his shoulder blades shift underneath her chest Lokier gave him a slightly confused look when he physically tensed underneath her touch.  
“Haven’t you got something to do?” Pein asked sharply, causing her to become all the more quizzical. What an odd reaction, especially for the leader. Examining him Lokier hitched her eyebrow, deciding she could make at least a minute go by that little bit faster by teasing him until he kicked her out. Pressing her nose behind his ear Lokier reveled in the shudder that went down him when the soft air ran over his skin.  
“But I like spending time with you.” she murmured into his ear, his hand stilling. He had attempted to keep working to keep himself preoccupied, but there was no fighting it now. Narrowing her gaze as she smiled against his skin Lokier felt a pang of satisfaction wash over her when she struck a nerve somewhere in the leader. Examining him once more Lokier pondered what to do now, though he spoke first.  
“You’re playing a dangerous game.” the leader stated in a calm manner, while she simply smiled deviously.  
“I like playing with fire.” she replied, playing with the hair at the back of his neck, successfully gaining another shudder from him.  
“You’re going to get burned.” he murmured, falling right into her trap.  
“Well, you are ginger.” she commented, giving his cheek a rather slobbery kiss before she dodged his hand. “I’m going for a bath!” she called, escaping the office as fast as she could. Left glaring bitterly at the door Pein used his knuckle to wipe the small wet patch she had left on his cheek away, a soft mumble leaving his lips. One of these days she was going to do that to the wrong person and end up on her back, though the very thought caused the leader to stiffen more so than the fact that she had done it to him. She had better not try that on other people.

Sitting in the community bath-house Lokier lay against the edge quietly, her eyes shut and her head tilted back. To the right side of her head there was a bottle of chardonnay, and to the left side of her head there was a pile of fresh towels. Murmuring to herself the young woman peered at the door when the handle twitched, her eyes lolling up to Pein who seemed to flinch when he realised she was in the bath.  
“Sorry.” he spoke, going to shut the door.  
“You can come in, I’m wearing a towel.” she called, watching the thick board of wood pause and begin to tilt open again, his head peering in.  
“I learned quickly to wear a bath towel in here.” she uttered while he simply examined her. “You can get in, it's big enough.” Lokier then went on to say, shuffling over on the seat so that he could get in beside her. After some obvious thought the leader seemed to disappear behind a rock and then come out with a towel around his hip, though he made sure to head to the other side of the medium sized bath before getting in. “How friendly.” Lokier mumbled to herself, sinking into the water until only her eyes peered over the surface. Watching him wash his hair she quietly poured herself another glass of alcohol and sighed to herself, having nothing to do around here would probably have been easier on her if Pein was that little bit more social.  
“How many glasses have you had?” the ginger asked, having seen her down another three glasses in the space of fifteen minutes.  
“Not many.” she replied, feeling a pleasant buzzing sensation in the back of her head as she got out.  
“You’re drunk.” he commented, while she just pouted.  
“I’m not, see.” Lokier corrected him, attempting to walk only to trip over and land on her hands and knees.

Observing this the leader stilled when he realised her towel had hitched up, showing him what he knew he should not be looking at. Gulping ever so slightly he stared at the lips between her legs, mentally telling himself to stop examining it, while the small brain in his crotch kept him from doing so.  
“Okay, maybe I’m a little tipsy.” Lokier sighed, pushing herself up and onto her calves.  
“I told you not to touch my cabinet.” the leader informed her, shifting across the water once he managed to regain control of his motor skills.  
“I used my own stash.” she grumbled, turning around to stick her legs into the water and pout at him.  
“Remind me to confiscate it.” the leader muttered, getting out of the water beside her. Finding himself having to take her back to her room, once he had gotten her into a dry towel, the leader dropped her onto her bed, where she lay on her back with her legs slightly apart and her arms up above her head. “You’re so lady like.” he sarcastically muttered, trailing his eyes down her body until it stopped above her heat where the towel had stretched as far as it would go across her spread legs.  
Feeling his mind churning Pein took a step closer and observed her face, apparently she had fallen asleep. She was far too carefree for a nin, or for her own good for that matter. Looming over her the leader put his fist down beside her hip so that he could balance himself, his other hand shifting between her legs. Running his knuckle across her soft thigh the leader felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge when she murmured and bucked her leg, his body twitching as he slid his hand further in until he grazed over the delicate pink flesh between her lips. All at once he tensed, his eyes boring into her face as she just remained blissfully ignorant to the whole thing. Slowly regaining his composure Pein ran his fingers up the edge of her lips and then moved them back to the center to gingerly rub against the bunch of nerves residing there. Gasping a little the young woman opened her mouth slowly, her chest arching up as he rubbed her that little bit rougher and leaned forward to loom over her.

Observing her the leader drifted his head down towards her so they were nose to nose, a hot breath running past his lips, and then her own, as they both breathed in a shallow and heated manner. Pressing his lips against her own for a fleeting moment Pein then glanced down his arm, his hand marred by the towel as he came to realise she had become moister than before. Drawing himself away Lokier murmured softly in protest when the warmth above her faded, though he chose to ignore this somewhat endearing gesture to gently slide her towel up so that he could see her lips from a far closer perspective. Continuing to run his fingers over her so she moaned in pleasure Pein looked towards the mouth of her heat, which was concealed until he stretched her apart gently to have a look. Seemingly she had a temporarily narrow entrance, though he knew he would change that given the chance. Right now all he wanted to do was pop her like an unopened bottle of champagne.  
With that image in mind Pein could just about visualise her climaxing underneath him, that once tight hole over flowing with her champagne fizz when he pulled the ‘cork’ out. All the way up his arm the leader could feel goosebumps crawl across his skin, his eyes shifting down to the thin towel wrapped around his hip, the only thing concealing his erection right now. Mumbling to herself Lokier twitched and slowly opened her eyes, her Rinnegan shifting gently from side to side before finally lolling up to look at him.  
“My head hurts.” she mumbled, sitting up as she pushed her towel down, absolutely oblivious to the entire thing.  
“You drank too much.” the leader responded, finally coming to his senses once more.  
“I noticed.” she groaned, peering down at her dry towel and then back up at him. “Are you sleeping here tonight?” she then asked, not quite sure how else to explain why he was in her room.

Getting to her feet Lokier mumbled and went to her dresser drawer.  
“If you are then I’ll get some pyjamas, I usually don’t bother.” she explained, while he simply shifted that little bit closer towards her.  
“I don’t think you’ll need them.” he uttered, watching her turn to give him a confused look. A short blink coming over her features when he closed the gap between them. Placing his hands onto her hips the leader leaned towards her and captured her lips, the lust that was feverishly running through his veins coming back ten fold now that he knew he could do as he wanted properly this time. Gasping into his kiss Lokier’s cheeks grew a deep shade of scarlet when he pressed his groin against her, a soft moan escaping her when his actions sent a shooting sensation up between her legs. Reaching his hand up the leader found no effort in unhooking her towel and allowing it to fall and pool at her feet, her own hands attempting to cover herself in vain as his wrist blocked her arm so that his own hand could roughly grope her soft mound.  
Gasping Lokier felt a thin sheet of sweat beginning to appear at the bottom of her back as he rolled the ball of his palm against her breast, successfully pinching and squeezing her nipple in the process.  
“N-No… not there.” she innocently whimpered, feeling his teeth graze against the nape of her neck. Sliding his teeth over her now extremely sensitive skin the leader lolled his eyes down between the inch of space between them to her heat, his hand releasing her hip to hitch his towel and reveal his fully erect shaft. Embarrassed by the whole thing Lokier hid her face over his shoulder, while he chose to ignore her for a moment and put his hand back onto her hip. Leaning away Pein let go of her breast and pulled her face back towards him, forcing her to look at him. Pressing his lips against her he heard her moan again as she shut her eyes, a gasp parting her lips when she felt his tip begin to slide up between her heat, his hips pressing forward so that he could grind his genitals against her entrance and allow his shaft to become slick with her juices.

Moving his hand away to grip his shaft Pein flicked the tip of his erection against the bundle of nerves at the peak of her heat teasingly, gaining a plethora of turned on moans from her as he repeated the action.  
“Pein…” she moaned, racking her nails down his back. Sliding the tip back down towards her entrance the leader pressed forward, pausing when he heard a slick pop when his tip slid inside. Gasping Lokier flinched, her eyes crinkling shut as he pulled back out and began to stroke his shaft between her lips again. “Please..” she begged him, opening her eyes again.  
“Please what?” he asked in a husky voice, pushing his erection back in like before, the wet sounds that were reaching his ears sending a burning sensation through his genitals. Moaning Lokier attempted to push herself down onto his shaft, the hand he had placed on her hip kept her from doing so however.  
“Please… put it in.” she whimpered, sending a cascading breath down his neck. In response Pein growled gently and began to sheath himself inside of her, going painstakingly slowly since he knew this was her first time. Stopping half way the leader stilled for a moment, his teeth digging into her shoulder as he prepared to force the last few inches inside of her. Lolling his hip back the man heard the young woman gasp as one of his piercings scraped across the sensitive spot inside of her, a cry of pain erupting from her throat when he swung his hip forward harshly and allowed her heat to consume his shaft fully, their skin slapping together in the process. Whining Lokier grated her nails into his back, causing him to dig his teeth further into her neck, drawing blood on both ends. Pulling away, while keeping his groin pressed as far against her as it would go, Pein examined the small ounce of blood trickling across his skin from between her lips. Rotating his hip to move his shaft around from within the deepest reaches of her heat Pein rolled circles around her tensing entrance, his hands running down her back gently as he attempted to soothe her as best he could, hoping to stretch her and help her grow accustomed to him sooner rather than later.

Pulling his hip back he began to buck forward in a painstakingly slow manner, gaining both a positive and negative response from her. As he did this she both whimpered in pain as he slid past the unavoidable tear and moaned in pleasure when his piercing rubbed against her, sending pleasure through her groin which marred the pain with ease.  
“Please..” she begged once more, glancing at the piercings which lined his collarbone. In a spur of the moment she put her lips over one of them and began to roll her tongue along the skin underneath, effectively sending a shudder down his back. Clearly he liked what she had just done, albeit his minor expression of confusion when the sensation first struck him. Feeling his chest rumble from where she was sucking Lokier let go and moaned loudly when he pulled out and slammed himself back in, his hand reaching up to grab her head and push her back towards his piercing, where she obediently started roughly lapping her tongue over it. Daringly she nibbled at his skin, pinching the area and drawing the metal stud further into her mouth before she let go, retrieving a satisfying grunt from the leader. Beginning to develop a rough and vigorous pace Pein shoved her further against the drawers, forcing her to remain pressed against the surface as he drove his shaft into her helpless body.  
Moaning Lokier began to tremble, the hot sensation in the pit of her stomach increasing as she lolled her head back and grated her nails down his chest. Feeling a euphoric sensation of ecstasy come over her Lokier quickly assumed this was what it felt like when you were close to ejaculating, a bitter moan parting her lips when she realised they would be finished soon when she wanted it all to last that little bit longer. Gasping loudly Lokier felt her knees beginning to give in, her head pressing against his chest as he brought his arms around her to hold her up and keep going.  
“I’m going to…” she stammered, while Pein felt the walls of her heat convulse around him and devour his length. Grunting he continued to violently plough into her, losing all rhythm when he felt her sweet nectar ooze out over his shaft and genitals. Striking the very depth of her heat Pein finally ejaculated as well, his shaft being drove all the way in as he pinned her to the chest of drawers and forced her to consume every last drop. Groaning softly against his chest Lokier jerked every time her orgasm caused her nerves to jump, her legs weakly wrapping around his waist when he picked her up to carry her towards the bed. Laying her down Pein rolled off of her onto his back, his arm remaining out until she was nestled against his side, a few soft sighs still parting her lips as he hooked his arm around her and pulled her weakened form into him. Feeling her shuddering slowly dissipate the leader glanced down at her, his Rinnegan boring into her sleeping features gently for a short period of time before he began to fall asleep as well. Lokier was all his, no one else could have her. Not now, not ever.


End file.
